


Born to Beg

by talkingtothesky



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Hugs, M/M, Pining John, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: He couldn't hold himself back anymore.





	Born to Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by listening to The National's new album (and also a line from 5x13, but no spoilers). Title comes from the song of the same name. [(Lyrics)](https://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/national/borntobeg.html)

He couldn't hold himself back anymore. John leaned forward and slid his arms around Harold's middle, drawing the man into a close hug. Harold stumbled a little, resisting, uncertain, then stilled. John swallowed, feeling his hope crumbling. Harold was leaning into him. He wasn't hugging him back. John lowered his head and rested his chin on Finch's shoulder for a moment, then forced himself to step back. "Sorry," he muttered.

 

Harold's eyes were searching his face, concerned. "John, I..." he began, bewildered. "You're a very good friend."

 

John nodded. "A friend," he repeated, a hollow echo in his aching heart.


End file.
